ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Maxwell Richards
Jordan Maxwell Richards (born February 17, 1984) is an American professional wrestler known by his ring name Max Savage, the kayfabe son of wrestling legend Randy Savage and well–known valet Miss Elizabeth. Currently signed with Xtreme Wrestling Federation, Richards made previous appearances for World Elite Wrestling. Along with his brother Taylor, Richards comes from a wrestling bloodline as his father Frank, uncle Paulie, and grandfather Ernie were all part of the business as on-screen characters or backstage personnel. Early life Richards was born in Scottsdale, Arizona as the second child to Frank and Margret (née Montgomery). Richards has two sisters, Miranda and Bethany and a brother, Taylor, who is also a professional wrestler. Richards is the grandson of Ernie Richards and the nephew of Paulie Richards and Ace Montgomery. His cousins are Monica Richards-Malone and Becky Richards. Like all of his siblings, Richards attended Beverly Hills High School before going to UCLA where he majored in fitness and nutrition. His clientele as a personal traininer included actors Channing Tatum, Cobie Smulders, and Ryan Gosling. Richards also played for the UCLA Bruins football team as a tight end. Wrestling career Early career (2011–2012) Richards was trained by his father, Frank Richards, and Benjamin Jameson in the summer of 2011. Meanwhile, Richards served as a referee for Empire Wrestling. After months of honing his skills, Richards signed a contract with World Elite Wrestling in December 2011 as an athletic trainer before turning into an active member of the roster. On an edition of Adrenaline in February 2012, Richards made his first on-air appearance for the promotion when his monologue was cutoff by then-WEW World Champion, Slash. A week later, Richards made his in-ring debut and also aired the premier episode of a video blog called Maximum Velocity. The series, however, did not continue as Richards asked for his release and was successfully relieved of his contractual duties with WEW. Xtreme Wrestling Federation (2012) On August 12, Richards debuted for Xtreme Wrestling Federation as Max Savage, under the gimmick of being the kayfabe son of Randy Savage and Miss Elizabeth, defeating Joey Hunter on Inferno. He then made his pay-per-view debut at Unbreakable, losing in a tag team match against John Mitchell and Raven Cross while partnering with Heather Helmsley before being defeated by Suicide a week thereafter. Personal life Although born in Arizona, Richards currently lives in Hermosa Beach, California. Currently single, Richards has been romantically linked in the past with actress Allison Stonewall, musician Cassandra Foster, and model Paula Yeager. An avid fan of sports, Richards is a collector of autographed memorabilia signed by numerous professional athletes from various genres of sports. He has admitted to owning an autographed pair of Michael Jordan's first edition of Air Jordan shoes along with a basketball signed by every member of the 2009–10 Los Angeles Lakers championship-winning roster. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'As Max Richards' ***''Party Boy Express'' (Full nelson facebuster) **'As Max Savage' ***Diving elbow drop; used as a tribute to Randy Savage *'Signature moves' **Bionic elbow **Bulldog **Crossbody **Delayed vertical suplex **Discus punch **Diving double axe handle **Float-over DDT **Hair pull mat slam **Hangman **Jumping piledriver **Lariat takedown **''Savage Combination'' / SoCal Combination (Running knee lift followed by a neckbreaker slam) **Spinning spinebuster *'Managers' **Juliette Chevalier *'Nicknames' **"The California Party Boy" **'"The New Sensation of the Present Generation"' *'Entrance themes' **'As Max Richards' ***"Beverly Hills" by Weezer (2012) **'As Max Savage' ***"Bugler's Dream" by Leo Arnaud (2012–present) External links Category:1984 births Category:American characters Category:American wrestlers Category:Characters Category:Characters from Arizona Category:Empire Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Male characters Category:Male wrestlers Category:Second–generation wrestlers Category:Third–generation wrestlers Category:Trainers Category:World Elite Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers from Arizona